justdancefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Limbo
"Limbo" by Daddy Yankee ''is featured on ''Just Dance 2014. Dancers The dancers in the Classic routine are a man and a woman respectively. Classic P1 *Yellow glasses *Yellow shirt *Brown pants and tie *Green and orange shoes P2 *Orange glasses *Green tank-top *Yellow skirt *Short orange tie *Brown belt limbo_coach_1_big.png|P1 limbo_coach_2_big.png|P2 Sweat The coach, who is female, has brown hair tied in a ponytail with a yellow hairband. She wears a yellow sweat band on her left hand, a green and orange cheerleader's outfit, a pair of yellow shorts, green soccer socks, and a pair of yellow sneakers. The dancer has a brown outline. . Background The background is set in an office. When the song starts, the sky turns into a gradient of yellow, and the solid-colored buildings move to the dance. After the sun sets in the background, the windows of the office turn into lights of red, yellow, and green. They turn transparent again to reveal the green scenery. Gold Moves Classic The Classic routine has a total of 3''' Gold Moves', all of which are the same: '''All:' Put both of your arms out, bend them in slightly and shake your torso. limboallgoldmoves.png|All Gold Moves Sweat The Sweat routine has a total of 3 Gold Moves, all of which are the same: All: Wave your arms while hopping on one foot. LimboSweatAllGoldMoves.png|All Gold Moves Mashup The Mashup has a total of 2 Gold Moves, both of which are the same: Both: Put your arms out (Done with the dancer from Jai Ho (You Are My Destiny)) JaiHobothgoldmoves.png|Gold Moves 1 & 2 Mashup Limbo ''has a Mashup can only be unlocked in January. Dancers: (No repeats) *'Limbo (Sweat) ' (JD2014) *We No Speak Americano (JD4) *Jai Ho (You Are My Destiny) (JD2) *Apache (Jump On It) (JD3) *Rasputin (JD2) *Dun N' Dusted (JD3) *Rock n' Roll (Will Take You To The Mountain) (JD4) *Disco Ball Head Dancer (JD2014) *Troublemaker (JD2014) *Move Your Feet (JD2) *Love You Like a Love Song (JD4) *Step by Step (JD1) *Hey Boy Hey Girl (JD3) *Beat Match Until I'm Blue (JD3) *Good Feeling (JD4) Appearances in Mashups ''Limbo is featured in the following Mashups: Classic * ''Problem'' (Lovers Duet) * ''Till I Find You'' (Duet) Sweat * ''Best Song Ever'' (Fitness) * ''Candy'' * ''C'mon'' * ''Feel So Right'' * ''Starships'' Trivia * While the second player is leaning back, her underwear can be seen. *The opening to the dance is quite suggestive; the male takes off his jacket and the girl removes her shoes, making some fans think they're taking their clothes off. *For some reason, the Sweat dancer's appearance in the song's Mashup is either paused or fast-forwarded on the Xbox 360. * Even though P2 wears yellow glasses, her avatar's glasses are blue. *Near the end of the routine, the male dancer twerks on the female dancer, which could be considered as "suggestive" to some fans. *This song won in the Duo of the Year category on the first Just Dance Awards. * In the Classic dance, the "limbo pole" is created by the other player while the limbo-ing dancer does the limbo below the shaking hands of the limbo pole player. ** In the Sweat version, the dancer does her own limbo with an imaginary limbo pole. *P1's avatar has a blue shirt collar but in the game, he has a yellow shirt. *The Sweat routine takes a move from'' Should I Stay Or Should I Go.'' *This is the seventh spanish song in the series, after ''Boom'', ''Mamasita'', ''Jambo Mambo'', ''I Like It'', [[Asereje (The Ketchup Song)|''Asereje (The Ketchup Song)]] and [[Livin' la Vida Loca|''Livin' la Vida Loca]]. It's followed by ''Maria'', ''Follow The Leader'', ''Can't Get Enough'', ''Bailando'', ''Macarena'', ''Rabiosa'' and ''En Mi Mundo''. *A move is recycled from ''Baby Girl''. *P2 bears a striking resemblance to Velma Dinkley from the Scooby-Doo series. Gallery limbo.jpg|Limbo Limboswt cover generic.png|Limbo (Sweat) SJOP41 358a95a1 14.png|Limbo (Mashup) Limboi.PNG|Gameplay limbosweat.jpg|Sweat limbo_cover@2x.jpg File:LimboAward.jpg|The award Limboavatar.png|P1's Just Dance 2014 avatar Limboavatar1.png|P2's Just Dance 2014 avatar 128.png|P1's Just Dance 2015 Avatar 129.png|P2's Just Dance 2015 Avatar limbo_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms limboopener.png limbomenu_.png Videos Daddy_Yankee_-_Limbo Just Dance 2014 Wii U Gameplay - Daddy Yankee Limbo Limbo - Sweat Just Dance 2014 Just Dance 2014 - Limbo (Dance Mash-Up) - Alternative Mode Choreography - 5* Stars References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:Duets Category:Hard Songs Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Songs with Sweat Routines Category:Spanish Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:2010's Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Female Dancers in Male Songs Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs that won an award on Facebook Category:Songs with Monthly Mashups Category:Recycled moves Category:Leaked Songs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016